Memories
by SpaceCat010
Summary: (Old Stuff) A collection of one-shots centered around a certain pair of foxes. Floof!
1. Memory Button

_Welcome to another story, or rather a collection of stories! These ideas weren't big enough for a full story, so I figured I'd find a way to use the fragmented, separated style of them to my advantage. Also, I've written my first full-length story (in a different community, but you can find it on my profile), so I've got a bit more experience under my belt. Thanks again for reading/reviewing my work, it means a lot!_

_Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon. The same goes for the rest of the pieces featured in this collection._

_**"Memories" by SpaceCat010**_

* * *

Foxy was skimming over the contents storage shelves in the back of Pirate's Cove for a manual, or more specifically, his manual. Sometimes, children get a little too rowdy, and things break. Nothing too serious, but enough to need to be fixed. The management would have taken ages to even notice, so Foxy usually brought it upon himself to preform his repairs. After he had found his manual, Foxy walked over to the desk and sat down. Flipping through it, his golden eyes stopped on a section of a page he hadn't noticed before.

_'Odd,' _Foxy thought. '_I don't remember this part being here.'_

Curious, his eyes glanced across the text.

_\- In the event of memory loss or corruption, the memory button can be used to recall and reconstruct lost or corrupted data.  
\- When starting, all motor functions will be disabled to prevent the animatronic from ending the process early, which could result in further corruption.  
__\- As time progresses, more memories will return as they are recovered. Full recovery can take up to one week.  
\- Memories that don't necessarily have to be recovered will still be reviewed in order to maintain integrity.  
\- Memories may not necessarily return in chronological order, but they will be remembered as such.  
_

Foxy was naturally a curious being, so this was like finding a treasure chest to him; his memory of how he became a sentient pirate fox robot was extremely cloudy. A diagram was shown below the text, showing a blue button in the bottom right corner of the panel on the back of his head. Flipping the panel on the back of his head open, he felt around until he found what the page was talking about, and hovered his finger over it.

_'Screw it, what's the worse that could happen?'_

He pushed the button, and proceeded to drop to the floor, completely frozen.

_[Begin Restoration.]_

_[Progress... 0%]_

Images flashed across his vision, completely obscuring everything in his view until a particular scene was painted around him. A small boy, about 9 or 10 with red hair could be seen walking into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a big, innocent smile on his face as he skipped around the tables in the party room. The sight of someone so careless, so free, and so energetic brought a smile to Foxy's face, although from the outside he had a completely blank expression.

Unbeknownst to him, someone _was _watching from the outside, and all they were met with was a red fox lying on the floor, arms and legs completely seized, the lights in his eyes flashing, and a thousand-yard stare, seeing absolutely nothing.

Mangle dropped to the floor at the sight of her Foxy, showing no signs of life or response to the pleading whimpers she made at him to wake up. As the minutes passed by, her cries grew into sobs as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest and producing a river of tears.

The pictures flooding Foxy's mind stopped at a particular one, one of a mysterious lithe black and white figure placing a photograph into a secret compartment on the upper-left of his torso. After a few seconds, he woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily. After the shock had worn off, he noticed the crying vixen burying her head into his chest. She hadn't noticed his awakening, so it would have been an understatement to say that she was surprised when Foxy wrapped his arms around her and laid his head atop hers.

"Foxy?" Mangle asked, pulling away to get a good look at him.

Foxy gave her a sad smile as he sat up, putting his forehead against hers and hugging her tightly. The two of them stayed that way for quite some time, Mangle still shaking slightly from the experience of seeing a loved one so... dead. So _lifeless._

"Don't worry, I'm still here, Mangle." The red fox said softly as he pulled away.

Mangle watched in slight confusion as Foxy gently pressed on the upper-left hand corner of his chest, causing a hidden compartment to fold out. Inside was a photograph of a child with red hair, standing in front of the Pirate's Cove at Freddy's.

"Who's that?" The white vixen asked, the gears in her head turning slowly as to the story behind the picture Foxy was clutching. _Is this...?_

"It's... Me."

Mangle felt around above her left breast, and pressed in, revealing a similar compartment. She pulled out a photo of a young girl around the same age as the boy in Foxy's photo, one with light blonde hair and a happy grin as she held a small toy from a prize machine. Foxy glanced over at the photo she was holding, and his eyes widened.

"M-Maggie?" He asked, his lip quivering.

Hearing that named caused memories to come flooding back like a speeding bullet, ones of her and a childhood friend, a childhood friend who went missing when she was around eight years old. Mangle turned to Foxy, tears slowly forming.

"Fritz?"

The red fox quickly pulled his vixen into a tight embrace, realizing what had happened to both him and his long time best friend all those years ago.

The two friends who had been reunited as lovers without ever realizing it sat in the window that night, arms around one another as they watched the soft glow of the moonlight shining down on them against the void of space.

_[Progress... 22%]_

* * *

_In the words of Xengo (I know you might not be reading this, but hi!), ride fluff train everyday._


	2. Rescue

_Here's an idea I had while writing "Comfort," but I ended up reworking it when I did the final draft. Enjoy!_

* * *

Dark and heavy clouds sent buckets of rain and bolts of lightning over a pitch black midnight sky. The wind howled as it blew through the trees, pushing against everything that stood in its way. If one were to look hard enough, a red and white blur could faintly be seen running through the downpour, frantically sprinting through a forest separating two buildings.

Just getting to the Fazbear Entertainment storage warehouse had proven to be quite a difficult task, but taking back the only one that he loved just so he could at least be with her was all the while worth running through the pouring rain, narrowly avoiding the dense foliage, and almost dying because of it. He hadn't expected the weather to go south so fast, and there wasn't exactly anywhere he could stay for the night other than the pizzeria.

Despite the circumstances, Foxy kept running, carrying an unconscious Mangle in his arms as he neared the edge of the forest. He could feel the rain soaking his synthetic fur, and slowly dripping down to his circuits. If he were to go down now, there would be no tomorrow for him or his vixen. As he neared the forest's edge, the pizzeria came into sight.

He felt a twitch in his leg, and his eyes widened. Foxy slowed down while trying to limp along as his leg began to spas out from the water reaching his circuit board. The door to the pizzeria was getting closer. A wide-eyed Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica could be seen in the window, watching in anticipation while they watched their friend march through the rain, carrying his beloved.

He slowed down even more, his movement in both legs becoming tired and labored. As if his circuits forbid him from continuing, the normally light-enough-to-carry-easily vixen in his arms felt like she weighed ten times more causing him to nearly drop her. Small sparks could be seen coming from his arms and legs. Bonnie opened the door as Foxy inched forward, his limbs failing him by the second.

_'Almost... There...'_

The red fox dragged himself through the open door to the pizzeria, and let his friends catch him and Mangle when he tripped, limbs twitching as they continuously short-circuited. His vision became extremely blurry as his three friends carried them into the pizzeria, hoping to dry them off as quickly as possible. Before he blacked out, he could've sworn he saw Mangle look up at him, that golden eye of hers twinkling faintly.

_'At least... she's okay.'_

_[Progress... 34%]_


	3. Stargazing

Mangle stood atop the crest of the hill, the soft grass swaying slightly in the cool breeze. Down at the base of the hill behind her, the pizzeria could be seen, the only light being produced around it being from the inside. At night the parking lot lights were turned off, allowing anyone at the hilltop to see the stars shine brightly in the night sky.

She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze ruffle her fur slightly as it flowed past her. Just then, a pair of strong, red arms wrapped around her, calming her down as soon as it startled her. Mangle smiled as Foxy gently rocked them both from side to side while resting his head on her shoulder. She turned around in his loving embrace, and planted a kiss on his cheek as his hands pulled her closer, rubbing her back affectionately.

"Nice of you to join me," she murmured, eyes half-lidded and glowing in the dark.

"I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this, not in a million years," Foxy replied.

Under the glow of his golden eyes, she she saw his soft smile and faint blush, that loving gaze casting a spell of warm fuzziness throughout her. Neither of them might not have admitted it yet, but they were both head-over-heels for each other. They both spent every second possible together, not wanting to leave the side of their beloved.

They both sat down, matting the grass beneath them. It wasn't before long before they were mesmerized by the wondrous view that the top of the hill provided. Eventually, Foxy laid back, matting the grass further beneath him. His hands found their way behind his head, and the two stayed there for another while; gazing upon the many stars twinkling brightly against the black void that was the sky at night.

Mangle also laid back, but pressed herself up against Foxy's side, purring softly as she rested her head on his arm. Foxy smiled at her, his ears folding back slightly as he spoke.

"Mangle?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Mangle stopped moving, as if she were contemplating what was just said to her. Before Foxy could worry, however, she rolled on top of him, straddling his lap as their eyes met.

"I love you too, Foxy."

She leaned down and planted a kiss on his muzzle, a motion that he gladly returned.

_[Progress... 47%]_


	4. Warmth

The power in the pizzeria had gone out.

It was a cold and rainy night, and the night guard's poor power management took the electricity down until morning. Unfortunately for the pizzeria's regular inhabitants, this also meant no climate control. Despite _technically _being robots, temperature management was done almost entirely externally, or at least the part of it that meant heating themselves up.

"Ah shoot, here we go again," Freddy muttered in an annoyed tone as he walked down the west hall.

Foxy and Mangle were sleeping in the back room of Pirate's Cove at the time, both him and his vixen purring slightly as they snuggled one another. Mangle was a fairly light sleeper, so the faint whine of the heater shutting off was enough to wake her from her slumber. Still in Foxy's tight embrace, she opened her eyes to see the snowfall outside the window. She'd never felt the snow before, but was always mesmerized by the sight of an endless stream of tiny white snowflakes falling slowly to the ground.

She sighed slightly, and snuggled further into her beloved's arms. Foxy's eyes opened slightly, the golden orbs of his eyes peeking through the slits of his eyelids as he woke up.

"Night guard use all the power again?" He mumbled.

"Mhm," Mangle replied softly.

Foxy let out a miffed sigh and got up, but not before giving the vixen in his arms one last squeeze. He walked over to one of the cabinets, and pulled out a purple blanket with a similar pattern to the curtains outside his cove. Draping the blanket around him and Mangle, he sat back down and put an arm around her, the two watching the snow fall as they held one another.

After nearly half an hour without any heating, the temperature inside had dropped substantially, in response to which Mangle shivered ever so slightly. Foxy, being both the observant and loving fox that he was, gave her a sympathetic look and pulled her on top of him, cradling her in his lap and rocking her back and forth. Mangle smiled sweetly at him, and planted a kiss on his muzzle. Foxy nuzzled her in response, an action that she reciprocated with a drawn-out, loving sigh.

It wasn't long before the red fox laid back, still cuddling his vixen close to him as they both nodded off to sleep in each other's arms.

_[Progress... 55%]_


	5. What we've all thought of doing

If you were to peek into the dumpster out back behind the "new and improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, you would see a brown robotic foot made to resemble a shoe, a propeller beanie, as well as fake, metallic red and yellow balloon.

That fact of the matter was, everybody hated balloon boy. The only thing intelligible that came out of him was 'Hello,' 'Hi,' and an annoying laugh.

_Speaking of that annoying laugh..._

It was 5:30 A.M., Night 5.

Jeremy had done basically everything right that night, from keeping the music box wound up, to putting the mask on at the right time, to blinding Foxy with his light every time he decided to show up in the hallway.

Basically everything, except remember the annoying little kid of a robot that was Balloon Boy when he crawled out of the vent, and snatched his batteries.

"Oh, great," Jeremy muttered.

The balloon-bearing nuisance stood in the corner, clutching his sign in one hand and a balloon in the other. His high-pitched laughter could be heard everywhere throughout the pizzeria.

High pitched, _annoying_ laughter.

The sound of said annoying laughter roused Foxy from his sleep in Kid's Cove with Mangle. At 5:00, he usually retired for the night to get some rest with his favorite vixen in the whole world. The number one thing that ticked him off, though, was anybody causing enough of a ruckus to wake him up whenever he had his alone time with Mangle.

Woken up by a nudge from Mangle, Foxy opened his eyes to see her eyes shut tight in annoyance and ears folded back. Fueled by anger and irritation, he got up and marched down the hallway. As his footsteps drew closer to the office, Jeremy got more and more nervous, wishing for the night to just end already. By the time he caught a glimpse of the pirate fox in the hallway, he was sweating profusely. Much to his surprise, however, Foxy did not jump at him.

Foxy quietly walked up behind the still laughing Balloon Boy, raised his fist and...

_WHAM_

In one bone-crushing punch, Foxy had silenced Balloon Boy and sent him to the tile floor with a large dent in his head. Small sparks escaped from the incapacitated bot's head as Foxy turned to Jeremy and spoke in a tired voice.

"Relax, kid. We all hate him as much as you do."

Jeremy just stood there, both surprised and slightly amused at what he just witnessed.

Foxy grabbed balloon boy's foot, and began dragging him down the hall. As he neared the end, the clock chimed 6:00, signaling the end of Jeremy's shift. As he rounded the corner, a voice rang out behind him.

"See you next week, Foxy!"

Foxy smirked and kept walking. He had to get to the dumpster quickly if he didn't want to be seen by anyone.

_[Progress... 69%]_


	6. boop

_This one's really short, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it._

* * *

It wasn't exactly something that anyone else would understand.

A pair of foxes, however, would understand it completely. They were, after all, (technically) vulpine.

A hug was always appreciated, but this was like something extra to tag onto the end. It was like the final stroke of a painting, giving the rest of the picture more character, while adding detail in its own right. Like the finishing touch on an intricate cake, or the final, resolving note to a musical piece, it tied the whole thing together, and added a bit more love to it.

Yes, they could always go for a kiss, but sometimes they just wanted to show it in a simpler manner. That, and showing off to everybody wasn't exactly how they wanted to share affection; that was usually left to the confines of the Cove, or better yet, the storage room behind it.

That's what made the simple gesture of a nose boop so great.

* * *

Foxy walked up the west hallway towards Pirate's Cove, deciding that the 4th time going down the hall in a full sprint was enough for the night. As he walked into the dining area, he saw the vixen he loved, sitting at the table closest to the Cove and snacking on a piece of cake. He smiled as he looked at her, watching the soft glow of the stage lights cast an aura around her, causing her snow white coat to give off a reflective sheen.

He walked over to her, letting his tail brush up against her upper back as he pulled out the chair next to her. Mangle smiled when he sat down, offering him a piece of the cake with a one-handed gesture.

Foxy politely declined, and Mangle leaned up against his broad shoulder. Foxy responded by putting his arm around her, pulling her in close. Mangle sighed in content, happy to spend time with the one that cared so much about her. She turned her head to look up at him, and Foxy glanced down. A small smirk slowly crept onto either fox's muzzle.

_*boop*_

_[Progress... 80%]_


	7. Snuggles

Sometimes hugging wasn't enough, and sometimes they were too tired or preoccupied for kissing. It was like a regular hug, only a lot more meaningful. It was like you took the warmth and love of a hug and stretched it out into this long, continued, passionate embrace. You could just sit there and not even move, just sit there and enjoy the embrace of the one you were holding.

One time, someone threw a beanbag in relatively okay condition out on the curb for trash, so Foxy took it upon himself to drag it inside under the cloak of night. Having a soft and squishy chair in the corner of the Cove's backroom was probably the best decision he'd ever made. Sure it, may have needed a little patchwork, but sewing fabric together was a skill that he'd quickly picked up over the years of performing for younger audiences.

Ever since, a large black beanbag sat in the corner of the room, giving the red fox and his white vixen the perfect cuddle spot. Foxy tended to wake up a little earlier than Mangle, so he was often greeted by the heartwarming sight of Mangle sleeping soundly and purring softly while splayed across his fuzzy chest.

Snuggling, cuddling, whatever you wanted to call it, was one of Foxy's favorite things to do with Mangle. He liked the feeling of holding her tight while they both sat there and felt the raw happiness and love flow through them. As such, he couldn't help but smile, seeing what he was doing now. Snuggles were just such a pure form of affection, where he could lose himself in the embrace of his beloved and lose focus of everything around him.

The sun just barely began to peek over the hill in the window, filling the room with a gradually growing curtain of sunlight.

Mangle sighed and adjusted herself as she woke up, wrapping her arms around Foxy's neck as her eyes opened slightly. Catching him off guard, Mangle lifted her head up, kissed him on the nose, and buried her muzzle in his neck. Foxy's happy smile grew a little wider as he closed his eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Mangle."

Mangle hummed slightly as Foxy slid his hands around her lower back. Mangle wasn't much of a morning person, but waking up to a giant teddy bear in the shape of a red fox to snuggle with sure made them a lot better.

And as far as he was concerned, Foxy didn't mind at all.

_[Progress... 92%]_


	8. Meteor Shower

"Ready?"

Foxy stood at the front door of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, hand on the knob and a small smirk on his muzzle.

"Ready."

Mangle stepped through the door Foxy held open for her, turning to face him as he closed the door behind him. Sure, they were outside the pizzeria, but it's not like anyone was around to see them. Foxy had already made sure of that.

Hand in hand, the two foxes made their way to the roof ladder around the corner of the building. Tonight was a rare sight, one that wouldn't be seen again for quite some time; and neither Foxy nor Mangle wanted to miss it. Tonight was going to be one of 7 meteor showers that year, and they fully intended to see every single one.

They climbed up the ladder one at a time and sat down on the roof, arms behind them and heads pointed up at the sky. Waiting for the stars to fall proved to be a daunting task as they waited in anticipation. Everything was set to begin soon, so they just had to control their excitement while they prepared for the rare sight to come.

Feeling sneaky, Mangle engaged Foxy in a 'tail fight,' where she tried to wrap her tail around Foxy's before he could do the same. Like an alpha feeling a beta rise up to challenge him, Foxy quickly stood his ground and fought back, flicking his tail around as he smiled at the vixen sitting next to him. However, he was feeling generous tonight, and eventually let her win by lovingly wrapping her tail around his, the hues of red and white swirling around each other until they separated.

"Mangle one, Foxy zero," the vixen joked as she laid back.

Foxy shot her a playful look and ran his fingers through Mangle's snow white fur, causing her eyelids to flutter shut in ecstasy as he traced around and behind her ears. A crisp breeze swept over the two foxes on the roof of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, causing Mangle to scoot closer and snuggle up next to her Foxy. Taking her head in his lap, Foxy continued to scratch her favorite spots behind her ears, quickly eliciting a soft purr from the vixen.

He smiled down at her, and pulled her up on top of him as he laid back as well. His chin rested in the plush white fur of her head, his hands wrapping around her and meeting hers in a loving squeeze. Before long, a line of white appeared in the night sky, followed by a few more, followed by hundreds of bluish-white bullets streaking through space. The sheer sight of it was breathtaking; both foxes stared in awe up at the display of meteors flying across their vision, committing all of it to memory.

_[Progress... 100%]_

_[End Restoration.]_

* * *

_That's a wrap!_

_Thank you for reading, and I'll see you all again when I've got a new story._


End file.
